


Always, for you...

by FalseProphet (Batmanthegroomer)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Cybertron Realized, Transformers: More than Meets the Eye
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batmanthegroomer/pseuds/FalseProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just when Red Alert thinks he understands someone, they surprise him... luckily Inferno's surprises are always pleasant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always, for you...

**Author's Note:**

> Inferno and Red Alert drabble for anon on Tumblr.
> 
> Time Period: Post War, months after the launch of the Lost Light.

Red Alert jumped slightly as he closed the door to Rung’s behind him. He had not expected to be greeted upon leaving from his session. However any forward movement was halted by the body of Inferno—who had fallen into deep recharge in the hallway while waiting for Red’s session to come to a close.

“Inferno?” Red Alert ventured, leaning down and putting a hand on the larger bot’s pauldren.

Inferno stirred. He rubbed at his helm as he slowly sat up. He seemed confused for a moment—likely wondering why he was booting up in the middle of the hallway—but once his blue optics landed on Red Alert he smiled. Circumstances seemed to return to him and he moved to stand.

“You awl dun?” He drawled.

“Yes. Quite finished. I think we ran over today. It’s a good thing Rung makes a point not to schedule anyone else on our days. Inferno, were you waiting out here the whole time?”

Inferno smiled sheepishly.

“Maybe.” He turned to walk with his small partner down the hall. “After Ah dropped you off, Ah thought about goin’ ta occupy myself but… Ah really ain’t got anythin’ to do. Ah figured Ah could jus’ wait.”

Red Alert reached up and put a hand on Inferno’s arm.

“Thank you, Inferno. For waiting.”

“Ah tol’ ya once, Red. Ah meant it then an’ Ah mean it now—Ah’ll always be waitin’ for ya.”


End file.
